iLounge on Saturdays
by Mach Shark
Summary: AU Cynthia finds that her lazy day has been interrupted by Dawn's favorite show. One Shot. GirlPowerShipping.


Disclaimer: Pokemon is published and owned by Nintendo and created by Satoshi Tajiri. I own nothing but the computer this story was typed up on and the account that posts it.

Grey eyes flutter open for a split moment, as the sunlight crawls out from the space between the window blinds. She takes a moment to take in the knowledge that she is awake before shutting her eyes again. It was Saturday after all, no reason to get up. No reason to really leave the bed at all - save for a few bathroom and snack trips. A bachelorette was entitled to be lazy on her day off, right?

Right.

So, she was just going to bury her blonde head deeper into the pillow, pull her little snuggle toy close, and sleep. Her arms reached out blindly to take a hold of the bluenette who usually occupied her bed with her. When her arms grazed bare blankets, she forced her eyes open to get a look around her to see if her younger roommate was still in bed with her.

Nope. Nothing there but blanket and pillow.

She sat up and scanned her eyes over the bedroom they shared. The furniture in a black and pink motif - a compromise of both of their favorite colors. She looked from wall to wall for the shorter haired girl.

Nada to the left.

Zilch to the right.

Cynthia frowned, disappointed. She loved having the girl's extra body warmth. It made the lone bed seem more complete than any house stocked with expensive objects, the latest technology, and fancy furniture. A small bed, some silky bed sheets with a faux fur comforter, and a little extra body warmth was all it took to make a complete world to the nineteen year old. Who'd have thought that was the secret to happiness?

Her first instinct was to get up and find the young girl, and drag her back to the bed. That would be fun. She'd get to carry the girl back to the bed, kicking and screaming, and plop her back where she was most wanted. This unexpected act would of course be intruding on something the bluenette was doing so she would get to see that adorable pout. She would poke fun at her, get the girl to blush for an extra thrill, and then go back to sleep.

That was a very well built plan, with only one flaw: Cynthia was still to tired from work yesterday to get up this early. One pm was just too early for just strenuous activity, regardless of how fun it would be. Giving into her closeted lazy nature, she threw herself back onto the bed. She wouldn't let the girl destroy her Saturday lazing about. No ma'am, she would get her extra seven hours of sleep that day if it killed her.

Wait, she realized, if the peppy girl wasn't here then were was she?

Growling in frustration, Cynthia slid out of bed. Her feet touched the furry carpet as she stood up. She gave a final yawn as she headed towards the door. The moment she reached the door she could hear the TV. The walk to the small living room wasn't exactly joyful to the woman. She could have been sleeping, but no, here she was walking to the sitting area to make sure that little sneak hadn't slipped out on her to hang out with that bashful kid and the blond with severe ADHD. She felt a headache beginning at the thought of spending her lounging day with the boy of a million words a minute.

Two voices where heard from the living room, but it was obvious that they were coming from the TV.

"You know anyone but me would punch you right in the head," a girly voice said.

A lazy voice confirmed, "Which is why you are my best friend."

"Good to know," the girly one replied. "Now why are you mine?"

"Because I'm a lovable person."

What followed Cynthia assumed was the surprised cry of some poor unfortunate kid, and the sound of something hitting metal. Almost immediately a barrage of giggles sounded off. Cynthia sighed, somewhat relieved. She would recognize that giggle anywhere. And sure enough, as she peered over the corner she could see the fourteen year old girl sitting on the couch watching some show on the television. Cynthia didn't recognize the show, but it was obviously some show for preteens and young teens. She cringed, just like that Hannah Montana show. The one draw back to having the young girl as a roommate, teen pop culture fads. At least she hadn't heard any Hannah Montana or Jonas Brothers songs in the makeshift house. But the moment she did, the bluenette was going to be grounded.

She walked around the corner, and stood with her arms on her hips. She put on her best annoyed frown as she looked down at the girl. The girl seemed to have not noticed her, or was ignoring her. She kept watching and giggling. The long haired blonde tapped her foot, hoping the noise would get her some attention. She got none. Mumbling in frustration, she stepped into the front of the TV and cleared her voice. Geez, she felt like a housewife whose husband had yet to take out the garbage do to some ballgame.

"Ah, come on, Cynthia! This is a funny one!"

"Honestly," Cynthia said, her voice still tired from waking up. "I don't care one bit. Any idea what I found in bed with me when I woke up?"

Dawn shook her head.

"Nothing. I didn't find anything in bed with me." The blond took a step closer to the younger girl. Her hands were placed on her hip. "Why weren't you in bed with me? You know it's Saturday, my lazy day. And most of all, you know I get better rest when I'm not alone in bed."

Dawn blushed a little. She had completely forgotten what day it was.

"Sorry, I forget."

Cynthia's expression softened at the cute look that graced the girl's features.

"You see, there's this iCarly marathon on today," she tried to explain. "It's my favorite show, and I wanted to watch it. I'm sorry I forgot about your 'special day'. It completely slipped my mind."

"Boy, I feel better now know that at the drop of a hat I can easily be replaced for a TV show."

Cynthia turned, moving out of the way. Both sets of eyes glued themselves to the television. One set confused and curious about what her replacement looked like, and the other absorbed in the show itself. After a moment, Cynthia had some questions.

"What is this?"

"It's iCarly."

"Does it have any plotline that makes sense?"

Dawn paused, then shock her head.

"Not really, but it's really funny!"

"Who's the brunette?" Cynthia eyed the dark haired girl, some amount of interest in her eyes now.

"Oh, that's Carly. She's the star. She and her friends host this popular webshow and-"

Cynthia interrupted the show's explanation with her own observation, "Carly's cute." A sly grin split her face in two as she looked over the TV starlet.

Dawn frowned at that comment. She didn't know if her older roomy was trying to make her jealous but it was working. She crossed her arms over her chest, as she looked at the older woman instead of her favorite show.

"Sam's cuter."

"Who's Sam? Is he the geeky boy?" The was noticeable worry in the blonde's voice.

Dawn smiled at the response she got.

"SHE's the blonde eating ham." Giggles at one of the insults given to the boy by Sam. "She's totally funny!"

Cynthia nodded. "She kind of is, isn't she?" She frowns at the younger girl. "You ignored me for this show, though? That hurts my feelings, kiddo."

Dawn reached out, and took hold of the blonde's hand. Giving a gentle tug, she pulled the woman towards the couch. The blonde smiled, taking the hint. She sat down next to the girl. She choose to lay out on the couch, resting her head on the girl's lap. She didn't mind this change in plan. So what if she wasn't in bed, but she still got to lounge around with her favorite blue-haired girl. The show wasn't bad either, it was kind of funny. It felt almost right. Almost, but not close. The next commercial break she'd get Dawn to get her a blanket and something to eat. Then, then it would be paradise for sure. Cynthia buried her head into the warm lap.

A few episodes later, Cynthia had made a full opinion of the show. The theme song was annoying but not so much more than the webcast scenes. Seriously, random dancing? A floating ghost bra?! Stupid. Cynthia couldn't say she fully hated her apparent replacement. The two girl stars were definitely cute and funny. Dawn had been right about Sam being funnier. The geek boy wasn't remotely interesting but had some good banter moments with Sam. The older brother was damn near as funny as Sam, but do to the blonde teen's cute appearance and voice she was better than the eldest Shay. Or so was Cynthia's bias-based opinion. This wasn't the most important observation about the show.

While watching an episode involving Sam getting a creep of a boyfriend that made Carly jealous, she finally voiced it, "Sam and Carly would be a cute couple."

Dawn's eyes widened at that comment. She knew she had come to such a consideration before, but she was always quick to ignore or dismiss it. She shouldn't have been thinking things like that. Um, sure, she knew Cynthia swung that way but it didn't mean she, uh, had to begin thinking like that when she was staying with the woman. Well, to be honest she had been thinking about it since before she had moved in with Cynthia. She shook her head in an accept to figuratively shake the thought from her mind.

"Think about it," Cynthia went on explaining. "The surly way Sam treats the dork-"

"Freddie," Dawn interrupted.

The older blonde dismissed the name with no interest.

"Whatever. The way she treats the dork could be because she was resentful that someone is so openly and unendingly trying to take Carly away from her. That last episode with that asshole boyfriend of Sam's showed a lot of envy on Carly's behalf at her best friend's attention being taken away from her and anger at him treating her like he had tried to."

Dawn gave a gentle nod. That did kind of make some sense. Never mind the obvious fact that both girls were blatantly attracted to boys, with no sign of remote interest in girls. Of course, according to Cynthia that didn't matter since it wasn't about them actually being together. It was about them looking better together.

"There's also that time Sam walked in to that smoothie place, saw Carly and," she paused to let her current cushion say the boy's name.

"Freddie."

"…Dancing, only to give a disappointed look and walk away silently."

"I guess that makes sense." It did make some sense. Dawn looked at the TV and instantly recognized one of her favorite episodes beginning. "Don't forget that time Carly's old best friend came back and set off the wrath of Sam Puckett."

Cynthia frowned, trying to remember that episode but failing to. She saw Dawn's beaming smile at her. Dawn was pointing at something, she noticed. She followed down the younger roomy's arm to the TV where her finger was aimed. Seeing a new episode begin, she made a dumbfounded noise of acknowledgement, "Oh."

Several hours later, the two sat on the same couch watching the same show in the dim light of the television - the only light on in their apartment. Miraculously, Cynthia had yet to fall asleep on her youngest friend. Not because she actually like the show or anything. No, no, don't be silly. It was just that the show seemed to be something important to Dawn so why shouldn't she get involved in it too? Cynthia frowned. Why did that sound wrong to her? There was nothing wrong with two friends/roommates being so close, was there? Shaking it off, she choose to bring up another matter.

She nudged the engrossed girl for her attention. Blue eyes stared at the blonde with full responsiveness. Turning over so she was now looking up at Dawn, Cynthia gave a small chuckle. "By the way, for taking my lazy day away from me you are grounded for," She stopped to look like she was thinking. She smirked. "'Til college."

Dawn's eyes widened at the comment, her face showing the evident confusion at the comment.

"For 'til college?"

She looked down at Cynthia now remembering the line sounded similar to a dialog between Carly and Spencer. Cynthia had just quoted her favorite show to her? She felt a smile spreading across her face as the blonde looked up at her with her one seen eye. She gave a nod, realizing the young girl had of course caught on to her.

"For 'til college."

Spending time alone, getting to know more about the girl you don't realize you may love.

Author's Note: Don't ask where this one came from…I'm kinda a fan of iCarly, myself (mostly for Sam, Spencer, and Gibby), and Dawn seems the type and age to like a show like that so I wanted to show it. Plus it's fun to have Cynthia eying an other young girl, making Dawn jealous without realizing it.


End file.
